PS376
/ |title_ja=VS ムクホーク |title_ro=VS Mukuhawk |image= PS376.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=34 |number=376 |location=Team Galactic HQ Canalave Gym |prev_round=Brash Bronzong II |next_round=Hurrah for Rapidash }} / or Resolve and Confession (Japanese: VS ムクホーク VS or 決意と告白 Determination and Confession) is the 376th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Team Galactic HQ, Cyrus comes to see the Galactic Bomb. The Advanced level Grunt explains the situation and Cryus decides to start his plan next week. Meanwhile outside the Canalave Gym, is still shocked and cannot continue to stay with and . Meanwhile inside the Gym, Diamond wants to try to talk to her, but Pearl tells that it won't work since Byron is trying that. Back outside the Gym, Platinum knows that with her father still trapped in the cage, she cannot leave the Gym yet. She then asks what her father is saying, and Byron tells her once they are out of the cube Professor Rowan, Mr. Berlitz, along with her will return to Sandgem Town, which will be the end of her journey with Diamond and Pearl. Afterwards, he suggests she stay at the Gym dorm. That night, Platinum is still thinking and is so tired that she falls asleep. Suddenly the Advanced level Grunt appears and explains the plan to Platinum and tells her that he had come to release her father and Professor Rowan. The Grunt tells her that the Galactic Bomb is intended to capture the Legendary Pokémon , , and . He goes on and says it will evaporate the lakes in Sinnoh and it is set to go off in a week. Afterwards, Platinum has a nightmare about losing Diamond and Pearl in the explosion. When she wakes up in the morning she starts writing something. Outside the Gym, Diamond and Pearl surrender their Pokédexes and Pokétches and then turn to leave. However, before they can leave their Pokédexes beep and Platinum approaches. She starts to read what she had written. Platinum reveals she has also lied throughout her journey with Diamond and Pearl. She then tells them about all the times that she lied to them, such as when she said she could ride a bicycle but couldn't. She goes on and says that the wants Diamond and Pearl to stay with her, and then reveals her full name, Platinum Berlitz. Afterwards she tells Diamond, Pearl, Professor Rowan, and Mr. Berlitz about Team Galactic's plan and that she is determined to stop them. Major events * learns Team Galactic's plan. * and return their Pokédexes, but are allowed to keep them. * Platinum reveals her full name to Diamond and Pearl. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Byron * Cyrus * Advanced level Grunt * Mr. Berlitz Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's; dream) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's; dream) * ( ) * ( ) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * ( ; dream) * ( ; dream) * ( ; dream) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Mukuhawk - Quyết định thú nhận }} de:Kapitel 376 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS376 zh:PS376